naruto_ultimate_fannonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II (Mizukage)
Character name is... Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II is the Sixth Mizukage of Kirigakure and a Member of the Uchiha Clan. He was appointed Sixth Mizukage shortly before the Fourth Shinobi World War, and was Responsible for Avenging his Namesake's Suicide by Helping his Cousin Sasuke Kill Danzo Shimura. Following the War he Married Lady Hanabi Hyuga to Secure an Alliance with Konohagakure and the Hyuga Clan. Shisui like his Father before him and Son after him is an Immortal, and Natural User of Wood Release and a Master of the Sharingan. Background Early Childhood and Life Shisui was childhood friends with Ino Yamanaka who unbeknownst to him was in love with him, They first met when Shisui saw her alone with a kunai and went to ask if she wanted to play with him and she accidentally slashed him from his right upper rib to his Left side's lower back. Shisui was still friendly with her and would often Go out on play dates with Ino. However when Itachi Massacred the Uchiha Clan Ino wasn't allowed to see Shisui in the Hospital and wouldn't see him again for nine years as as soon as he was well enough to travel he was sent to the Hidden Sand Village of Sunagakure to live alongside the Kazekage's Children and family. For Many many Years Ino would believe that Shisui was Dead. Life in the Hidden Sand As one could very well imagine Shisui's life in a foreign village was difficult from the start especially after becoming a Jinchūriki Host for both the Two and Four-Tails and eventually the Eight and Five-Tails, normally after becoming a Jinchūriki Host for any Tailed-Beast enhances and increases their Cakra levels and reserves Considerably but becoming a Jinchūriki to more than one Tailed-Beast is practically Unheard of and hasn't been done since the time of the Sage of the Six Paths time. Shisui's Wood Release Kekkei Genkai and Sharingan kept his Tailed-Beast's in check, but didn't stop them from enhancing his Lava and Boil Release Kekkei Genkai. Roughly a week after becoming a Member of the Kazekage's family, Shisui called Gaara out for scaring his family into doing his bidding and unlike most didn't suffer for it, instead he defeated Gaara and did so within mere moments, and from that point on until shortly after the Chūnin Exams Gaara forever feared Shisui. Becoming the Kazekage's Pupil Shisui would often disobey the Kazekage's Orders of remaining safe when Gaara would go Beseerk and on a rampage, by Aiding the Kazekage. This convinced the Kazekage to make Shisui his pupil. Shisui mastered Magnet Release within a few days and as such gained ascess to the Kazekage's Goldust Reserves and His Predecessors Iron Sand Reserves. Shisui discovered his skill with Magnet release was strong enough that he could send Magnetic Currents from his fingertips and control the flow of battle. He also chose to begin building several Puppets he named Mantis, Dragonfly, and Sand Eel. Shisui eventually began to condition his body further than what was healthy for a boy his age, meaning his physical Prowess and Taijutsu Skills were on par with Might Duy, Might Guy, and Rock Lee and the four Raikage's, he soon discovered that through the use of Earth Release her could coat his skin in Earth so minute it was invisible even to the Sharingan and Byakugan, he would use this method to harden his skin and further enhance his endurance. Approximately one month and three weeks after becoming the Kazekage's Pupil Shisui learned he had more than enough Chakra Control and Ninjutsu Prowess that he could use the Extremely Rare Kekkei Tota nature of Dust Release and began to experiment with the basics of Dust Release improving how long he could keep it active before he took the next step. When he was finally able to keep it active for two hours and forty five minutes with distractions trying to make him loose focus he went on to test it on trees before moving onto living things. Encounter with the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist On one mission Shisui and Team Baki encountered several members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and Shisui Managed to defeat them all and took their legendary blades as his own, the Kiba, Explosive Tag, Sewing Needle Sword and Helmet Splitter Swords. Shisui decided he wanted to form a similar unit amongst the Hidden Sand Village to counter the Mists elite Assassination Squad, but more than that he wanted Samehade for himself since he heard the truth of its creation from its creator: Zaskuare Uchiha, also known as his Father! Shisui wanted to gather intel on the last person to wield the sword called Shark Skin, but decided to go after the other swords first, since Samehade was the most powerful of them all, and Shisui would make a more appealing fighter for the Swords wielder if he held all of the Sentient Blade's Sister Swords.In time Shisui would form a Collection of unique weapons including the Treasured Tools of the Sixth Path called the Bāshõsen and the Kohakū No Jõhei, and the Sword of the Thunder God, Gunbai, Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords, and a pair Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw. Over the years Shisui would further add to this collection, eventually gaining Samehade, and completing the Five Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths after defeating The Gold and Silver Brothers, and Akatsuki Member Hidan's Triple-Bladed Scythe. Shisui Managed to track down Zabuza Momochi and Haku, and after seeing the latter in action realised that he was the last of the Yuki Clan. Knowing that the Ice Release was such a Rarity and that it could be very useful to Suna, Shisui Took Haku's Right and Left Arms, his legs, and his Heart, he also took the Executioner's Blade that marked him and Zabuza's Graves, but gave them proper Tombstones as compensation. Upon his return to the Hidden Sand Shisui passed on only half of the Cells and DNA he Harvested from Haku Instead Using the rest to Enhance his own already considerably powerful Water and Wind Release, he also revealed to tell Kazekage his plans for a Unit of Swordsmen who specialize in Countering the Abilities of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and the Kazekage gave his approval and blessing. Shisui decided he wanted to bring experience from the previous generation and the skill of the new generation to this group he would have the Old Generation Train the younger Generation. Shisui recruited several ANBU Black Ops members and Captain Yuura, Baki and Temari into this unit, naming them the Twelve Sand Swordsmen of the Wind Shadow, Shisui also wanted to hunt down Itachi Uchiha for justice, this Wish for Justice would remain unfulfilled until after the Capture of the One-Tailed Shukaku. Part I Return to the Hidden Leaf and becoming a Sannin's Heir Shisui went on a supposedly normal mission with his old team from before the ANBU Black Ops of Sunagakure. Unfortunately for him his entire squad was wiped out and he only survived due to Sasori's intervention. Shisui would never forget Sasori's face. Unfortunately he gained amnesia and wound up in the Hidden Mist following the Fifth Mizukage's Funeral. He eventually joined the village as its newest Shinobi and Seven Ninja Swordsman. Taking with him Chojūro as a guard, they arrived within record time and Shisui immediately went to train in the use of his Father's Systematic Lightning Damnation and Ultimate Lightning Damnation techniques, until he was found by his uncle Kakashi. Kakashi taught him the Chidori, and Shisui easily mastered it within two hours, before he went on to further enhance it's idea and create a few variations. He created the Chidori: Senbon, Chidori Sharp Spear, and Chidori: Katana and Chidori: Current. He found that while Systematic Lightning Damnation was Way more advanced than the Chidori and much easier to master, it came at a physical cost the Chidori didn't Take: Irreparable scar Damage to the Forearm and Hand. Shisui decided that he wanted to further refine his father's SLD. (SLD= Systematic Lightning Damnation, ULD= Ultimate Lightning Damnation) The Exams Arriving in Record Time as the Sole Kiri-Nin Present present to the Exams, Shisui faced Stigma for being A member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and kept his identity hidden, by wearing bandages. Though his Memories were quickly returning he ignored them for the Most Part. Revelations Making his Way to the Finals, and Learning from Lord Jiraiya, meant he was adequately prepared for the Finals. The Mizukage ordered him to remove his bandages when he was set to face Temari. Not being one to defy her, he did as he was Told. The Shock of Seeing Shisui again left everyone who knew him in utter Disbelief, particularly Temari, Kakashi, Ino, Kankurō, Sasuke, and The Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Temari was Left Sputtering unable to understand why he'd joined the Hidden Mist Village. He simply replied that he'd lost his memories and did what he'd was believing to be the best option. He proceeded to inform Temari that he wouldn't hold back against her no matter what happened. Temari managed to hold her own in spite of her misgivings, but still proved no match for Shisui’s Prodigious Talent. The Final match was interrupted by Gaara who could not longer contain his Bloodlust and Threatened Shisui into fighting him or he'd Kill Temari if he'd Refuse. This'd prove the Catalyst needed for Shisui to fully regain his Lost Memories. His anger and Rage was barely Kept in Check as Shisui's Eyes Evolved into Mangekyō Sharingan. His Tailed-Beast's Yin-Matatabi and Yang-Shukaku struck an Accord with Their host and Shisui unleashed a Dual-Yin-Yang Tailed-Beast Transformation, Sprouting Shukaku's and Matatabi's Tails. With one Half of his Body being covered in Matatabi's Chakra and the Other in Shukaku's. Shisui led Gaara away from the Arena to Minimise Leaf Casualties. Part 1 Epilogue ''Shisui vs Gaara, Shukaku vs Shukaku & Matatabi, Brother vs Foster Brother'' | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Chunin Category:Character Category:Males Category:Male Category:Jinchūriki Category:Jinchuriki Category:Sensory types Category:Medical-nin Category:Kekkei Genkai Wielders Category:Sharingan Wielders Category:Kekkei Mõra User's Category:Kekkei Tõta User's Category:Jonnin Commanders Category:Mangekyō Sharingan Wielders Category:Humans Category:Hunter-Nin Category:Holder's of the Senju Clan's Will of Fire Category:Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist Category:Holders of the Will of Water Category:Sunagakure Resident's Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Uchiha Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Immortals Category:Kage Category:Kage Candidates Category:Hidden Mist Villagers Category:Mizukage Category:Genin Category:Rinnegan Wielders Category:Rinnesharingan Wielders Category:Byakugan Wielders Category:Uchiha Clan Dojutsu Wielders Category:Wood Release Users Category:Clan Leader's Category:ANBU Black ops Category:Five Kage Category:Akatsuki Members Category:Kirigakure Shinobi Category:Kirigakure Resident's Category:Kiri-Nin Category:Konohagakure Residents Category:Kiri Category:Kirigakure Category:Kirigakure Leaders Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Hatake Clan Category:Rinnesharingan Users Category:Rinnegan Users Category:Senju Category:Senju Descent Category:Reincarnations Category:Jonnin Category:S-Rank Category:S-Ranked Category:S-Ranked Jonnin Category:Jõnnin Category:S-Ranked Jõnnin Category:Jõnnin Commanders Category:Descendants of Hagoromo Otsutsuki Category:Descendants of Indra Otsutsuki Category:Otsutsuki Clan Category:Descendants of Asura Otsutsuki Category:Mizukages Category:Mizukage's Category:Retired Category:Retired Kage Category:Sage's Category:Sage Corps Category:Grandmaster Sages Category:Mount Myobõkū Category:Ryūchi Cave Category:Shisui's Category:Shisui-Verse Category:Protected Category:Protected Articles Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Protected Articles